In the end
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Was passiert mit Buffy nach ihrem letzten Kampf?


Disclaimer: Buffy gehört nicht mir und die anderen auch nicht, einzig und allein J.W und einigen anderen, das Lied gehört ebenfalls nicht mir sondern L.P.

Cd:Buffy (Once more with feeling)

Lied: Sacrifice

„Vorwort" am Ende!

In the end …

Vor ihr lag eine grüne Wiese. Sie blickte auf unzählige Bäume, durch die nur schwach das Licht des Mondes fiel. Sie saß auf einer Steintreppe, am Rande der Lichtung und beobachtete das Schattenspiel des Mondlichtes. Ein sanfter Wind umwehte ihre trüben Gedanken, ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen gefasst, ihre Kleidung war zerrissen. 

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr wer sie war, was sie war. Für die Welt, war sie ein Niemand, ein Niemand der die Welt vor dem Untergang rettete, ein Niemand, dessen Freunde sich von ihm abgewandt hatten. Und warum? Weil sie die Auserwählte war. Sie bekämpfte das Böse, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Es machte keinen Unterschied ob sie es wollte oder nicht, es war ihre Berufung, sie allein hatte die Macht bekommen. 

Unzählige waren gestorben, sie war noch immer da. Doch sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie an das, wofür sie gekämpfte hatte, glaubte. 

Sie hatten den letzten Kampf gekämpft, den Kampf ihres Lebens. Doch was war von diesem Leben übergeblieben? Wofür lohnte es sich zu leben? Sie stand nicht zum ersten Mal vor so einer Frage, und doch hatte diese eine neue Bedeutung erhalten. 

Verraten von ihren Freunden, nur einer hatte ihr beigestanden, Spike. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, es war ein trauriges Lächeln. 

Von allen, hatte nur er allein ihr immer neuen Mut gegeben, immer zu ihr gehalten, sie vollkommen unterstützt. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, so wie er ihr vertraute. Und was war der Preis gewesen? Er hatte sterben müssen, für ihren Kampf, für sie. Nicht für die Welt, nein, er war einzig und allein gestorben um sie zu retten. Und sie hatte sich nicht verabschieden können, hatte ihm nicht sagen können, wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte.

*

Sie stand dem Urbösen nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber, der Moment der Entscheidung war gekommen, der Kampf um die Zukunft lag in ihrer Hand, sie würde ihn beenden und gewinnen, das hatte sie sich vor vielen Jahren geschworen. 

„Buffy Summers, die Auserwählte, die Jägerin, du hast deiner Sippe Ehre bereitet, du warst die Stärkste und die Einzige die solange gelebt hat, und doch wird dir all das nichts nützen." Das Urböse verpasste ihr einen gezielten Schlag in die Magengegend, so dass Buffy an eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Sie stand wieder auf, trotzte dem Bösen, dem mächtigsten Wesen. Das Einzige was sie hörte war das Lachen des Todes, es lief ihr eiskalt den Nacken runter und sie zitterte leicht. 

„Nun Jägerin, komm und töte mich, sonst töte ich dich." „Du hast vergessen, ich bin schon gestorben, einmal mehr macht da nicht den Unterschied ..." Buffy holte ihrerseits zum Schlag aus.

Der Kampf verlief blutig und grausam, Spike hatte die Hände voll zu tun, er hielt eine Schar Vampire in Schach, die sich gerade zu danach gierten das Blut der Jägerin zu kosten. 

„Aaahhh ..." Buffy landete zum wiederholten Male an der Wand, die begann die Farbe ihres Blutes anzunehmen. Das Urböse trat vor sie „Etwa schon am Ende? Soll das alles gewesen sein, was du zu bieten hast?" Die Jägerin hob leicht den Kopf und sah wie ein Schwert drohte sie zu erstechen. „Buffy!" Spike war mit einem Satz bei ihr und schleuderte die Ausgeburt der Hölle von ihr fort. „Alles okay?" er half ihr auf die Beine. „Geht schon. Danke." Sie warf einen Blick auf das Wesen der Hölle, ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Nein." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Dort stand es, ein Todeslächeln auf den Lippen und unverwundet, mit einem Pflock in der Hand. „So, nun werden wir dem ersten Akt ein Ende bereiten." Buffy blickte Spike an, sie war unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er registrierte ihren Blick, und nickte kaum merklich. Langsam bewegte sich Buffys Feind auf sie zu. „Spike, halt du bitte weiterhin diese Bestien in Schach, um dieses Monster werde ich mich kümmern." 

„Oh Buffy, du bist ein kleines naives Blondchen." Im Nu waren die anderen Vampire verschwunden und Spike drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse um die Situation zu erfassen. „Was?" Buffy lies ihre Augen wandern, sie waren alleine. Buffy riss die Augen auf. „Spike!" sie drehte sich zu ihm und rannte los, doch bevor sie ankam tauchte das Urböse hinter dem blonden Vampir auf. „Hinter dir ... Spiiiiiiiiiikeeeeeeee!" sie musste mit ansehen, wie es ihm den Pflock ins Herz jagte. „Buffy ..." der Vampir, der ihr einst so treu zu Seite gestanden hatte, den sie geliebt hatte, der ihr die Schattenseiten gezeigt hatte, der, der immer einen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte, sollte nicht länger unter ihnen weilen. Vor ihren Augen zerfiel er in ein Häufchen Asche. „Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!" sie sackte zu Boden. 

Wofür kämpfte sie? Um zu sehen, wie ihre Liebe starb? Und weswegen? Weil sie es nicht alleine geschafft hatte. „Du ... Scheusal." Sie rappelte sich auf und stürzte in blinder Wut auf das Urböse. Sie Schlug, trat, schrie und kämpfte um ihn. Das Urböse hatte den Hass in ihr geweckt, sie war so erbarmungslos wie nie zuvor. 

Sie besiegte ihren Feind, den Stärksten aller Zeiten, sie gewann die Schlacht, doch sie verlor ihre Seele, ihr Herz und ihren Geliebten.

*

Sie erhob sich von den Stufen, wo waren ihre Freunde gewesen? Sie hatten nicht für sie gekämpft, sie hatten für sich selbst gekämpft, sie hatten nicht mit ansehen müssen wie Spike ausgelöscht wurde. Sie hatten sich nach dem Sieg mit Buffy in Verbindung gesetzt, doch es war zu spät. Sie wollte nicht mit ihnen sprechen, nur Xander lies sie zu sich.

*

„Buffy hör mal, es tut uns allen sehr leid, du weißt das wir dich lieben, dass wir für dich da sind." Xander stand hinter ihr, Buffy hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und starrte mit leerem Blick auf Spikes Bett. Wie viele Stunden voller Freude und Lust hatten dort verbracht? Wie viele Erinnerungen sprangen sie in seiner Gruft förmlich an?! „Verschone mich Xander, verschone mich. Als ich euch gebraucht habt, habt ihr mich für abgehoben gehalten, habt mich rausgeworfen. Ihr habt mir nicht vertraut, ihr wart _nicht_ für mich da. Ich habe gekämpft, mit Spike an meiner Seite, ihr wart mit euren eigenen Monstern beschäftigt. Was weißt denn du schon? Anya lebt, sei glücklich. Was willst du eigentlich hier?" ihre Stimme war kalt, sie zeigte keine Emotion, Buffys Erscheinung wirkte leblos. „Hey, ich denke du hast Spike? Was soll das also mit Anya? Wir haben dich damals ausgeschlossen, weil wir dich schützen wollten, und uns. Du hättest die Mädchen in den Tod geführt, du warst zu hart." „Ach ja, war ich das? Ich hätte gerade dir mehr zugetraut, du bist doch der der sieht, selbst mit einem Auge. Warum hast du dann nicht gesehen, das Faith, ihr alle, euch ins Verderben gestürzt habt? Warum musste ich allein kämpfen? Immer wenn es darauf ankam habe ich alleine gekämpft ... immer, und ganz am Ende, da bin ich auch wieder allein ..." Xander wollte ihr in die Augen schauen, er wollte sehen was sie fühlte, und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie mit allem was sie sagte Recht hatte, es tat weh. Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, drehte sie sich um und blickte ihn an. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen, ihr Blick war ausdruckslos. „Er ist tot Xander, er ist tot. Hörst du, Spike ist tot. Tot tot tot. Einfach nur tot. Nicht als Vampir tot, richtig tot. Aber das habt ihr ja alle nicht mitbekommen, weil ihr viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt wart eure eigene Haut zu retten. Er wurde vor meinen Augen gepfählt, hörst du, vor meinen Augen. Aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Buffy verkraftet das schon. Buffys Beziehungen haben ja eh alle nicht gehalten. Das habt ihr doch alle gedacht, es ist also folglich nicht schlimm. Es ist unbedeutend, nur einer der verflossen und nebenbei verstorbenen." Ihre Stimme brach, sie blickte ihn jedoch immer noch unverwandt an. Xander konnte nichts mehr sagen, er wusste das sie ihn nicht hören würde. Sie hatten sie verloren, denn sie hatte ihn verloren und mit ihm, ihr Leben. Er wusste es, er sah es mit eigenem Auge. 

Er ging.

*

Xander ... er war der „Seher", er hatte es erkannt. Sie wusste es, sie hatte ihn einmal gekannt. Er hatte es sicherlich Dawn, Giles, Willow und Anya erzählt. 

Angel und Faith hatte sie jeweils einen Brief geschrieben, sie müssten noch am heutigen Tag ankommen. 

Buffy beobachtete die aufgehende Sonne. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie auf der Treppe gesessen hatte, sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

*

Hey Faith.

Du hast sie geführt, du hast deine Aufgabe gut erledigt.

Als ich dir damals das Messer in den Bauch rammte wollte ich dich töten, dass weißt du. 

Du weißt nicht, dass ich dich gemocht habe, trotz allem was zwischen uns geschehen war, du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen, darum der Brief.

Vielleicht gibt es einen neuen Kampf, ich werde ihn nicht kämpfen, das wird von nun an deine Aufgabe.

In Erinnerung, B.

*

Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, blickte gen Himmel. Sie wusste wie es war zu sterben, doch würde sie das Gleiche erwarten wie damals? Es war ihr egal, sie wollte nur bei ihm sein, nicht ohne ihn weiter existieren auf dieser trostlosen Welt.

*

Angel,

wie ich dich kenne weißt du warum du diesen Brief von mir bekommst.

Ich möchte mich verabschieden, dir lebe wohl sagen. 

Du wirst mir fehlen, dass kann ich dir sagen, du weißt wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe, ein Teil liebt dich auch heute noch.

Ich bitte dich, trauer nicht allzu sehr um mich, für mich ist es besser so. Spikes Tod verändert so vieles für mich. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr.

Richte Cordelia bitte ganz liebe Grüße aus, ebenso Wes. Ich hatte sie sehr gern.

In alter Liebe, Buffy.

*

Buffy schloss ihre Augen, sog zum letzen Mal die Luft ein und stach sich dann den Dolch ins Herz. Eine letzte einsame Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, bevor sie leblos zu Boden ging.

Sie hatte ihr Leben gelebt, sie hatte es fast immer genossen, doch den Weg den sie gewählt hatte, war für sie der einzig Richtige gewesen.

--

Als Angel den Brief in der Hand hielt und las liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab, er hatte sie nicht bis zuletzt beschützen können, und doch hatte auch er geahnt wie es kommen würde.

--

Faith saß im Gefängnis den Rest ihrer Strafe ab, als sie der Brief von Buffy erreichte. Sie wusste nicht weswegen Buffy ihr schreiben sollte.

Ihr fiel der Brief aus der Hand und stumme Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. Buffy hatte sie akzeptiert, das wusste sie nun. 

*

Ihr habt mir alle viel bedeutet, doch ich werde nicht eine Nachricht an jeden einzelnen schreiben, es geht nicht. 

Ich habe euch alle geliebt, egal was war. 

Dieser Weg ist mein einziger Ausweg, leider weiß ich auch, dass von euch, nur Xander es verstehen wird, wenn auch nur Ansatzweise.

Denn ihr habt leider nie die Welt aus meinen Augen betrachtet, habt nie gesehen, wie es war, die Auserwählte zu sein. Ihr habt euch aufgeopfert, für mich, doch nicht, als es drauf ankam und Xander wird es euch erklären.

Lebt wohl, lebt weiter.

Buffy Ann Summers

***

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter 

How hard you try

Keeo that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the

Pedulum swings

Watch it count down to the

End of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didin't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on,

But didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It a fell apart

What it meant to me will

Evebtually be am meore

Of a time when …

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesen't even matter

I had to fall 

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

One thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter 

How hard you try

Keeo that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

I tried so hard

In spite of the way

You were mocking me

Acting like I was a part of

Your property

Remembering all the times

You fought with me

I'm surprised it go so (far)

Things aren#t the way

They were before

You woulnd't even 

Recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me

Back than

But it all comes back to me

(in the end)

You kept everything inside

And even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me

Will eventually be a

memory of a time

when …

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesen't even matter

I had to fall 

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

-*-*-*-*-

Hi @ all!

Ihr habt euch also meine Geschichte bis zum Ende durchgelesen, dann wärt ihr ja bestimmt auch so lieb mir 'nen Comment zu schreiben, oder?

Ich habe mich für diese Variante von Buffy entschieden, weil mich die Folge heute (19.08.2003) unheimlich traurig gestimmt habe und ich mir das sozusagen von der Seele schreiben musste.

Hab ich das falsche Lied gewählt? Ich fand es passte, mich würde aber mal eure Meinung interessieren.

Lg, Svenja 

PS: Hat irgendjemand Lust für mich die Betaleserin zu machen?


End file.
